


Notre Expérience Intime

by aegislash



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000, can you tell? i know i can, not a whole lot to say except i wrote pokeporn for the first time in 2 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegislash/pseuds/aegislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless IronChefShipping smut because it needed to be done</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notre Expérience Intime

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that I'm not dead!  
> Anyway, I adore IronChefShipping (tied with PerfectWorldShipping it's my favourite Gen 6 ship), and it totally needs more love! So I took the most logical action and wrote porn of it. Sorry if there's any out of character, this is my first time writing these two.

_"Fuck!"_

Siebold could not believe the sheer size of the cock that had just gone into his ass. His delicate body bucked wildly from the shock, his legs thrashing against his lover's waist.

"Siebold, are you quite alright?" Wikstrom inquired with concern. As a noble knight, it was his duty to look after his loved ones, to make sure they weren't hurt. He even applied lube to both his shaft and where he'd be putting it. Sex was a very serious matter to the good Sir Wikstrom.

"Nngh, I'm fine, it's just that I've never experienced such a giant cock before..." Whilst he has experienced several dicks in his anus, never has he experienced quite a dick like Wikstrom's. By comparison, having a 9 inch dildo inside him was a walk in the park.

"Is there anything I could do to help you? D-Do you want me to, umm, err..." Unsure how to word things, Wikstrom awkwardly gave an up-and-down arm moving gesture with his hand curled up in a ball.

"You want to give me a handjob?"

Wikstrom nodded with a meek expression on his face. Smiling, Siebold took his partner's hand and placed it at the end of his dick. Wikstrom rubbed the dick nervously whilst still thrusting into Siebold.

After a while, Siebold began to slowly enjoy the experience. _It still kind of feels like having a truck getting shoved up my rectum, but at least it's only a faint feeling at this point,_ he thought to himself.   _Wikstrom has been so gentle to me. He's handling me with great care, pumping my cock ever so slowly, and he's showing me an awful lot of attention. I'll have to thank him for everything later. Heh, I suppose he's always been like this around me, hasn't he?_

Ever since they started working together, Siebold has been a source of worry for Wikstrom, even more so after they started dating. Since Siebold was younger, frailer and had a worse temper than him, Wikstrom felt the need to keep an eye on him. _I remember when I used to tell him things like "Piss off", "Leave me alone" and "Eat shit" to try and get him off my case. Thank Goodness Drasna and Valerie helped us to interact more, or else I don't think we'd ever get along. Since then, I've been keeping an eye on him too. After all, he often forgets to eat_ _and he's not exactly the best at handling sharp objects, so I make sure he eats and plays safe with his swords. He's a bit of an idiot at times, in fact more often than not I'm the one looking out for him rather than the other way round. Not that I mind, of course, I like having someone to look after._

Siebold broke his chain of thought to check up on his partner. Wikstrom's body was drenched in sweat and his breathing was heavy. He could tell by how he was shaking that he'd come at any moment. Siebold himself looked down to see his erection oozing with pre-cum and he had just noticed how he was breathing in quick pants.

"W-Wikstrom? I... I love you..." He gasped out. His words came so sudden to Wikstrom that he stopped thrusting all together. He leant down to his beloved, kissed him on the lips and whispered "I love you too" into his ear before continuing to thrust.

With a few thrusts, the two men climaxed at the same time, moaning and yowling in unison. Once Wikstrom had pulled out, Siebold grabbed a nearby towel to wipe off the cum they had gotten all over the bedsheets and each other. Afterwards, they lied down in the soft bed.

"Umm, how was it, Siebold? Are you hurt?" Wikstrom's main concern during intercourse was Siebold's safety. He would've hated to have seen his love hurt, and he feared the worst when he saw the initial reaction to his dick, even after Siebold himself got over the shock.

"Well, in hindsight, it didn't hurt at all. I admit when it first went in I thought that I'd be bleeding for days after, but I got used to it, so I'll be okay." He pressed his forehead against Wikstrom's and kissed him lightly. "Thank you for such a wonderful time, and thank you for all those times, including this one, where you've looked after me excellently, my noble knight in shining armour."

Wikstrom chuckled with a slightly embarrassed expression on his face. "Not a problem, my prince. 'Tis only the duty of a knight, after all."


End file.
